Paperclip Art
by Rantzilla
Summary: Naruto is having a little trouble focusing in math class, so he makes a tiny present for his desk neighbor, Sasuke, and gets a funny note in return to his artistic confession. One-shot, OOCness, and NaruSasugoodness.


Fourth NaruSasu One-Shot. I'm glad I got two out today and wow it just ironically turned 12 AM. Well whatever I finished before that. So I hope you enjoy this one.

Hmm, inspiration came from the paperclip guy on my Word document. Yes, quite an inspiration, right?

There's not much more to say. :o Except this one is less humorful than my other stories. :C

So, I hope you like it! ENJOY! Wow this one is pretty short. Well, enjoy anyway? c:

* * *

**Paperclip Art**

The sunlight beamed down through sparse clouds, bringing both warmth and shade for the inhabitants of the Leaf Village. It was the perfect day to relax and have fun with your friends outside.

That is, if you weren't cooped up inside school learning about the Pythagorean Theorem, like a certain hyperactive blonde.

Naruto Uzumaki hates math with a burning passion. Yet here he sits, learning about variables in an equation he'll probably need later for a test. Not like Naruto has any hopes of passing said test, so he gave up taking notes long ago.

The blonde played idly with a paperclip as he stared blankly at the letters on the chalkboard, trying to focus and understand what Mr. Asuma was saying. Though he found little success in focusing, and even less in understanding. Comprehension never was one of Naruto's strong points.

Next to him, Sasuke was writing as fast as his pencil allowed him, writing down every detail of Asuma's explanation. Naruto looked at his raven-haired crush angrily, resenting him for being able to understand such a difficult class. Stupid goody-goody.

Naruto glanced down to the paper clip in his hands, then back at the seemingly stoic person beside him. He smiled outwardly as he came up with an idea.

Bending and distorting the thin strip of metal wasn't that difficult, but Naruto wasn't really good at art either. So his heart came out a little different than he had wanted, with a little gap in the bottom tip where the metal didn't connect.

Smiling eagerly, unfazed by the fact that the heart came out wrong, the blonde tossed the unusual paperclip onto Sasuke's desk. Sasuke, in turn, looked at the 'art' wordlessly, pausing in his epic never-ending note-taking. He then peered quickly at Naruto, who was smiling at him happily, then back at the invasion on his desk. Frowning, he scrawled a quick note on the bottom of one of his lined papers, tore it off, folded it, and threw it straight into Naruto's lap before returning to his work.

Naruto was so excited about what the note said, he almost forgot to breathe. He had been bold to give Sasuke the heart, and wondered if Sasuke understood and reciprocated his feelings. The blonde's hands floated an inch from the flap that would enable him to open the note, before they snapped back as if something had burned them. Naruto's mind began to race with pessimism, as he thought about all the negative things that could be written on the innocent piece of paper.

What if Sasuke had rejected him?

What if Sasuke said that he was a fag?

What if Sasuke told him to go die?

What if Sasuke didn't have the same feelings?

What if Sasuke didn't believe in homosexuality?

After a few more moments of stressing and staring at the note as if it would bite him, Naruto calmed down, and a grin appeared on his previously sullen face. Being the optimist he was, he began thinking of what he wanted it to say.

That Sasuke was madly in love with him.

That Sasuke wanted to be his boyfriend.

That Sasuke wanted to be with him forever.

That Sasuke wanted to hold him close and never let go.

That Sasuke needed him, and totally felt the same way.

Fully engulfed in happy thoughts now, Naruto folded open the note beneath his desk, scanning over the contents quickly with his blue eyes.

And then he read it again.

And again.

And again for good measure.

The blonde's face would have fallen, had the note not been so funny.

Looking quickly at Sasuke then the paperclip heart, Naruto evaluated the formation of the metal. Before he had to stifle a laugh behind his hand.

Sasuke _did _have a sense of humor.

But Naruto had to rub this in his face as soon as possible.

"It's a **heart**, you idiot!" bellowed Naruto directly at Sasuke, causing the whole class and the teacher to look at him, and causing Sasuke to jump and drop his pen.

There were a few wordless moments in which Sasuke looked from the paperclip creation to Naruto's laughing figure over and over. Asuma finally decided to continue his lesson, and cleared his throat.

But a certain raven-haired teen was not to be stopped as realization dawned on him. Before Naruto knew what had happened, a certain crush of his had tackled him to the floor after lunging at him from the next row, and he now found himself pinned to the ground and being kissed for all he was worth.

A few feet away, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground, words in dried black ink showed plainly in loopy cursive.

The words read:

'_Sorry Naruto, I'm not giving you my kidney. Even if you need it._'

In the chaos of chairs scraping backwards and students running to get a better look, and Asuma sprinting toward the scene to try and break up the two boys making out on the dirty classroom floor, the paper flipped over, revealing a few words that Naruto failed to notice before.

In small, thin, barely legible writing, the paper held twelve additional words.

'_But I'll give you my heart. Even if you don't want it._'

* * *

Seriously. I fail at endings.

Well I hope you liked it anyway. And I hope there are PLENTY more to come after this.

Though I doubt you do. :c

WELL. Write some one-shots yourself! Help the NaruSasu beat the SasuSaku!

If you do, send me your stories! I promise to read and review. :3

Whoa, Andy hasn't talked yet. Andy, have anything to say to the readers?

Andy: I wanna go to the carnival. ;_;

Emma: Go with me then. GOD.

Anyway. I'll see you all next one-shot! Have a nice day! 8D


End file.
